Demigods Invade
by Caroline-the-Runner
Summary: The demigods are sent on another quest, this time to protect Harry Potter and the rest of the golden trio from Voldemort and his plans. But, since this is the Seven, Harry Potter, and Hogwarts, you can't plan for everything. Rated T because of language later on and other things. Rewrite of the original.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Okay, so for those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of the original. When I went back and looked at it, it was sooooooo cringe-y. I wanted to die. And, as a newbie to fanfic, I based it off of another person's. Don't worry! I gave them full credit! I just didn't know how this worked. So, I decided to do it all again .. starting the night before I go to camp. I'm an idiot. Oh well!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" The seven yelled.

"Are you serious?"

"This is ridiculous!"

Alright, enough," Chiron sighed, rolling his eyes. Even though he expected this reaction, it was still tiring.

"Chiron, do you remember how, like, a year ago, I suddenly disappeared, and then Jason miraculously appeared at the camp? And then they went on a quest to free Hera, which I still don't get the point of, she should honestly rot in the Underworld, and then Hazel, Frank and I all faced a massive army, and then we all went on a great trip to stop Gaea?" Percy said sarcastically, "I think after that, we're done. Period."

"Percy, this isn't exactly a choice you get to make," Chiron sighed. "The seven were requested specifically."

"By who?

"Hecate."

Hazel looked up from her spot at the window, her golden eyes filled with shadows. "Hecate?"

Chiron nodded. "You see, long ago, while the gods were still in Europe, four mortals were favored by Hecate, because they still followed the ancient ways. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. She blessed these mortals with powers, given to others previously. Since these four had received their powers directly from the goddess, they were arguably the most talented wizards and witches of their day."

Jason scoffed. "This is depressing. Hearing these things exist don't even faze me anymore. Continue, please."

"As I was saying, witches and wizards lacked control, so the four founded a school, that quickly gained students. It's name is Hogwarts."

Chiron was about to continue, when several giggles echoed around the room, mainly from a small screen that showed a latino boy and a caramel haired girl.

"Leo, please contain yourself."

"Sorry Chiron."

"Anyway, this school has grown along with the wizarding population. They've spread around the world. And right now, they are facing the most serious threat in their history. A dark wizard has arisen, and seeks to conquer the wizarding world and enslave those without magic. There is, of course, because what would a story like this require, only one hope to stop him. A boy named Harry Potter, who is currently attending Hogwarts. Your goal would be to protect him."

"I still don't see why we have to do it," Leo said, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Chiron sighed, "Because, You all were specifically requested by Hecate, and it would be in poor taste to turn her down. Additionally, there is a very real threat of world domination." His words seemed to have the desired effect on Percy, who never could stand to abandon people in danger, as well as Hazel, Piper, and possibly Jason.

"But how does this involve us?" Frank asked, crossing his arms, "I'm not sure we want to do this. You say there's an evil wizard trying to destroy the world? I hate to say this, but it might be safer for the camps if we stay out of it."

Hazel, Percy and Piper stared at him in disbelief, now obviously greatly considering taking the quest, were about to object when Annabeth interjected.

"I think I agree with Frank here. If we draw the attention of this evil wizard, we could put both camps in danger."

Jason nodded, nudging Percy with his elbow, "They've got a point, man."

"Which is why you would be doing this under cover. We have a cover story ready for you, provided to us by the American wizarding government. You will all be posing as transfer students from Illvermorny, the American wizarding school."

The seven all glanced to one another, before Percy let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Well," He said, leaning against the wall, "I guess we're going to Europe."

* * *

The next morning, the seven, including Leo, who was reunited in person with the rest of the seven later the night before, and Calypso, who was ready to see more of the world, were completely packed and on their way to the airport, where they would leave for England, where a few hours later, a black haired boy was contemplating his life and everything that had led up to that point. That boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry was currently lounging in the bedroom he shared with Ron at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, listening to the red head discuss, well, argue about quidditch with his sister Ginny, while Hermione was engrossed in a book.

"Harry, back me up mate, don't you think that the Chuddley Cannons are better than the Holyhead Harpies?" Ron asked, turning to his best friend.

"No way!" Ginny interjected, "The Harpies are one of the only all female teams, and could beat the Cannons any day."

"Would you all please try to be quiet?" Hermione asked.

"No." The red-heads fired back, continuing their argument.

Harry just sighed, smiling happily. There was almost nothing to be mad about. He was not getting kicked out of Hogwarts, his godfather was downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was making something delicious in the kitchen, and he didn't have any school work to worry about yet. Almost all was good in his life now.

Except for his scar stinging.

He hadn't told anyone else about it yet, but he had woken up that day with his scar hurting. It had faded by the time he got dressed, but it was still on his mind. What if Voldemort was trying to get to him?"

Harry was yanked viciously from his thoughts when two loud pops echoed around the room, and identical grins lit up the room as the twins appeared.

"Hello boys and girls!" Fred smiled.

"Mum wanted us to inform you that you need to come downstairs for an announcement." George said.

"Apparently-" Fred started.

"There-"

"Are-"

"Several-"

"New-"

"People-"

"Joining-"

"The-"

"Order!" Fred finished, beaming.

"You two need to stop doing that," Ron stated, "It's annoying."

The twins only grinned, disappearing with two more loud pops as the rest of the group walked down the stairs, Hermione in the lead.  
"I wonder who's joining? I mean, we already have quite a few people, not including us, that we know are completely loyal." Hermione said, a bit flustered.

"Maybe they've just been quiet about it and now want in on the action?" Harry mused, leaping down the last few steps.

"What if it's Malfoy?" Ron said grinning, and with that, the boys dissolved into laughter.

"Could you imagine-" Harry began, before Ron cut him off, doing a very good impression of Draco Malfoy during their third year, making the pair laugh even more. It felt good to laugh, Harry mused, even if it was something stupid that didn't make sense.

Hermione and Ginny walked around them, both rolling their eyes.

As they walked into the kitchen, they noticed a very forbidding atmosphere. The boys' laughter died down almost immediately. Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting at the head of the table, gave the group a small, nervous smile.

"Alright everyone," She said, "I have an announcement."

"You aren't pregnant again, are you?" Fred asked, feigning horror.

The glare he got in return promised retribution later, and Fred, who was at the very least somewhat intelligent, shut his mouth.

"The new recruits are going to be going to school with you all, and-"

She was cut off by enraged shouts from Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were glaring furiously at her.

"These Order members are school age?" Harry snarled, fuming.

"What do they have that we don't?" The twins yelled.

"Are you kidding me?"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, effectively silencing the group, "What I was going to say was-"

To this day, they still don't know what Mrs. Weasley was going to say, because at that moment, eight very exhausted teenagers walked through the door. Immediately, the painting started screaming. This set the stage for a very interesting night.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's kind of short, but I'm going back and rewriting old chapters, so it might take a while for them to get very long. Anyway, I have a question for you guys: Do you want Drarry? (DracoxHarry) Because I'm open to anything.**  
 **And yes, in the last version of this story, it started out Reynico, but there is none of that trash in this story! SOLANGELO ALL THE WAY MY BABES! They kind of remind me of Viktor and Yuuri from your on ice in a way. By the way, that is literally the best anime ever. I may write a story about that later .;) But for now, I'll just focus on this. See you next time! BOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, number two. I apologize if the characters seems a little OOC. I just wanted them to all be kind of mad last chap, and I feel like Fred and George were the only two who were slightly in character. I'll try to do better this chap though! Promise!**

* * *

"SHUT THAT BLOODY THING UP!" Ron shouted, holding his hands over hid ears to protect them from the onslaught of noise. Sirius, who had come running the second he heard his witch of a mother open her mouth, quickly obliged, throwing a stupefy at the painting, before swiftly drawing the curtains, muffling the piercing shriek of the painting.

"What the heck was that?" A small, elfish boy asked, eyes wide as he stared at the curtains, "Did someone let a demon loose in here?"

"No, I'm sorry," Sirius said, turning to the group of teens, "That was my hellish mother."  
"Good to know I'm not the only one with an insane mom." A dark-skinned girl said under her breath, causing two of the guys to grin.

"Yes, well, would you mind coming into the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving the group a reassuring smile, which was hesitantly returned by a black haired boy who seemed to resemble Harry.

"Of course. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way. And you are Mrs. Weasley, right?"

"That would be me," She said, turning to lead the group into the kitchen. Ron followed after them, allowing Hermione and Harry to come to stand next to him.

"I don't know if I trust them," I whispered to Harry, "There's just something . . . off about them.  
"You feel it too, huh?" Harry responded.

"What if they're spies for You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked quietly, eyeing the backs of the Americans.  
"Let's just keep an eye on them."

Harry nodded in agreement, before we entered the kitchen, taking seats at the table on the opposite side of the eight teens.

Mrs. Weasley had already started to question the others about America, and everything going on there. It seemed the Percy guy and a blonde girl were answering most of the questions.

"So, what are all of your names?" Hermione asked, trying to join in the conversation.

"Well, like I said a second ago, I'm Percy." Percy again said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." The blonde said.

"Jason Grace," a guy with a scar on his lip said.

"Frank Zhang," the tallest of the group answered, sounding nervous.

"Hazel Levesque." A dark skinned girl said, followed by Piper McLean, who had feathers braided into her dark hair.

"And last, but not least, the power couple of the very sexy Leo Valdez, and the gorgeous Calypso." Finished a curly haired, elfish looking guy, pointing to himself and a caramel haired girl with a huge grin, "What about the three of you?"

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, that over there is Ron Weasley," Ron gave a slight wave, "Harry Potter," Harry smiled, "Fred and George Weasley," The twins gave matching evil grins, which Leo and Percy returned quickly, "And Ginny." Ginny actually said hi.

"Nice to meet you all." Annabeth said, smiling.

"So, you lot went to Illvermorny, right?" Harry asked, "What's it like there?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, before many different answers were given.

"Pretty cool, I guess."

"Nice architecture."

"There's a good view."

"The classes were fun."

Ron glanced to Hermione, wondering if she caught the moment's hesitation before they answered, and the vagueness of the responses. Thankfully, it seemed that Hermione didn't disappoint. Her eyes were narrowed, glancing suspiciously at all eight of them before asking a question, "What houses were you in?"

"Percy, Jason, and I were in Wampus, Annabeth and Leo were in Horned Serpent, Hazel was in Thunderbird with Calypso, and Frank was in Puckwudgie. So none of us are bad people. And we didn't really pay that much attention in school." Piper said, and Ron felt reassured by her words. There was nothing up with these people. Sure, they were a little strange, but they were Americans. What did he expect? And it was perfectly reasonable to not really have much to say about school. Ron didn't pay attention often either, and neither did Harry.

"So, is the Horned Serpent your version of Slytherin?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

The eight of them stared at Fred, confusion evident on their faces.

"Our version of what?" Percy asked.

"Slytherin. It's one of the houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin represents the cunning and ambitious." Hermione said.

"Not to mention the prats." Harry said under his breath, causing Ron to laugh.

"No. The Horned Serpent is the house of scholars. Wampus is the warriors, Puckwudgie is the loyal, and Thunderbird is for the adventurers." Annabeth said, "What house are all of you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor," George responded, "The best and only house worth getting into at Hogwarts."

"Why's that?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"Because Ravenclaws are just, well, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs are Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins are full of You-Know-Who supporters and scum." Ron answered shortly.

"Which brings us to why you're here." Mrs. Weasley interjected, glaring at Ron. "Dumbledore thinks that you all are trustworthy and that you would be useful to the Order."

"Yes ma'am," Hazel said, a little bit of an accent besides typical american present, "We found some evidence that You-Know-Who was doing something in America, and we told our headmaster, who told Dumbledore, who asked us to help the Order."

"But you aren't of age." Harry said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "How were you allowed to join?"

"Laws work differently in America. We are allowed to do anything a full, of age wizard is allowed to do with a parent's consent." Annabeth responded.

"But how did you convince your parents? Surely they wouldn't want the lot of you involved in this." Ginny asked.

"That's one of the perks of having No-Maj parents." Jason stated.

"So you all are muggle-born?"

"Yeah. So basically, we get away with murder." Leo grinned.

They all continued to talk into the night, from everything to subjects in school to muggle things that Mr. Weasley found incredible. He asked them at one point what the function of a rubber duck was, and was thoroughly disappointed when Percy said it was just to float.

Around midnight, everyone finally started to get tired, the Americans especially, who had flown in a plane over to England, which Ron thought was absurd. It was later that night when Ron was about to fall asleep when he remembered being suspicious earlier that evening, but of what? Not the Americans, obviously. But as he dismissed the thought, he felt uneasy. Was it the Americans he had been worrying about earlier?

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not as proud of this chapter, but oh well. And for those of you who are a little confused, Ron was extremely suspicious and wary of the demigods, but Piper charmspoke him, and at this point she's so good she can say one thing and have you do another. But anyway, the charmspeak was starting to wear off at the end of the night, and he started to become suspicious again.**

 **And I'm sorry there was a week long gap, I was at camp. Anyway, thanks for reading! And let me know in the reviews if you all want drarry to be a thing. Peace out!**


End file.
